


Get Ready

by CookiesAndFandoms



Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, They're besties your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424
Kudos: 9





	Get Ready

“We’re going to a party,” Alya singsonged, “A party. A party!” Marinette collapsed in giggles as her friend began to dance around the room.

Matching Alya’s tone she sang out, “We’re going to a party and we aren’t dressed!” Alya made a face at that but went over to the closet to grab their outfits off the hangers.

“Well then we’ll get dressed won’t we?” the reporter shoved a red dress at her. “I still can’t believe  Chloé got her dad to give us the ballroom for a class party.”

Marinette took the dress and started to change into it, “Well Chloé can get her dad to do anything and it isn’t just any old class party. It’s  _ the _ class party. Graduation! We’ve made it out! We’re free! Until university anyways.”

Alya snorted at that, “We’re never free Marinette. But I get your point. We’ve grown up quite a bit, haven’t we? Chloé got over her bullying, Adrien grew a spine, look where we’ve gotten!”

Marinette smiled, “Yeah..” overcome with emotion, she hugged her friend, “I’m glad I have you Alya.”

Alya hugged her tightly, “I’m glad I have you too.”


End file.
